


Just Put Your Hands On Me

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post 15x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: "Are you willing to teach me, then?""Whatever you want."Or, alternatively, how I imagine episode 15x08 continues.





	Just Put Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Carlotta, and this is my first time posting on ao3!  
> Any mistakes that can be found are my own, as this isn't betad, so let me know if something's wrong!  
> The title is from "I Wanna" by The All-American Rejects.

Levi breathes out and closes his eyes. The air inside the ambulance is full of the sound of skin against skin, Nico’s hands sliding down to press against the small of his back, tugging him closer. The small seat they’re on creaks dangerously, so Levi breaks their kiss to lean back just enough to look into Nico’s eyes.

“The seat is going to break,” he says matter-of-factly.

Nico laughs out loud and moves his hands to the tops of Levi’s thighs. Levi’s breath catches in his throat and for a second he forgets why on earth they are not kissing anymore. Then he can feel the seat giving a bit under their joined weight and he immediately remembers.

“Maybe we can move to the bench,” he whispers, almost like he’s afraid of Nico actually agreeing.

The thing is, he’s still as terrified of this as he was before, inspirational speech aside. He feels awkward with his hands resting on Nico’s shoulders, but he doesn’t know what to do with them. He knows he wants to touch and feel and maybe scratch a little, but he has no idea where to start.

Nico breaks through his thoughts when he gently kisses Levi’s cheek, leaving a trail to his jaw, under his chin, down his neck and along his collarbone.

“Only if you let me c-“ he starts but gets interrupted by something hitting the outside of the ambulance.

The noise startles them both, making Nico jump up and hit the bruised side of his face against Levi’s chin. In a second they go from rubbing against each other to cursing in pain, Nico leaning back against the wall of the ambulance, holding his face with both hands. Before any of them have the chance to do anything, the seat gives out completely underneath them, leaving them both sitting on the floor in a tangle of legs and arms.

“Ouch,” Levi speaks first, too stunned at the quick series of events to move. “Are you okay?”

“Define ‘okay’,” Nico answers, picking up the ice packet from the floor where he’d thrown it earlier.

Levi looks at the pained expression on his face and can’t hold back a giggle. Never in his life would he have believed he’d find himself shirtless on top of a man, a hot man at that, in the back of an ambulance, during a wind storm.

“You find my pain funny?” Nico glares at him, but he can’t hide a small smile.

“I do,” Levi says simply, rearranging his limbs to lean forward and kiss Nico.

This kiss is much gentler than the previous one, and he smiles into it. With the mood ruined and the loss of momentum, though, he can feel the chill in the air, so he turns around to find their shirts to put back on.

“So…” Nico starts with a teasing tone. “Debate club and Dungeons and Dragons, huh?”

Levi throws his scrubs at him. “Shut up.”

-

The paramedics going back to their vehicles find them shortly after that, when the wind has slowed down significantly for a while. They walk back to the emergency room together, figuring that there is still help needed with the patients. Link intercepts Nico immediately, calling for him from one exam room.

“We’re not done yet,” he tells Levi, walking backwards.

“I’ll see you later, Dr. Kim,” Levi answers jokingly, turning around to go look for Taryn, or Dahlia, or anyone with something for him to do in the meantime.

-

‘Later’ turns out to be at two in the morning, in the hallway leading to the on-call rooms. Levi doesn’t see Nico coming, too busy trying to tame the enormous amount of lab results he has in his hands. He startles when someone grabs him by the shoulders and steadies him.

“Oh,” he says without meaning to. “It’s you.”

“It is me,” Nico answers, trying but failing not to laugh at Levi’s expression. “Are you busy?”

“Uh, no, I just have to bring these to Dr. Bailey,” he says, showing him the papers.

“Alright, I’ll meet you back here when you’re done,” Nico decides, testing one room’s handle and going inside when it opens.

Levi is left standing in the hallway alone with his lab results once again. He physically shakes himself and quickly walks towards the elevator, his mind running a thousand miles an hour.

He feels inexplicably anxious about being alone with Nico again, even though they had cleared the drama up in the ambulance. Or had they? Nico had said that he wasn’t kissing him just to shut him up, so that had to mean something. But what if he was misreading the whole thing again? And what if he wasn’t?

By the time he comes to the end of the thought, he’s walked around half the hospital and is now standing in front of the on-call room that Nico is in. He has a moment of panic in which he considers just walking away, but something tells him he’d rather stay.

“Sorry it took me so long,” he says while entering the room with his eyes glued to the floor.

Nico doesn’t answer, so Levi looks up to the bed, finding him soundly asleep, mouth slightly open and limbs spread apart carelessly. He smiles to himself and locks the door behind him. Like this, he doesn’t seem so intimidating anymore.

“Ugh,” is the first thing Nico says when he wakes up.

He looks around, confused at first, then relieved when he spots Levi.

“You actually came,” he sounds surprised, and Levi feels another jab of anxiety at that.

“You told me to,” he claps back, perhaps a bit too defensively.

Nico just looks at him for a while with that unreadable look. Levi stares back, half challenge and half appreciation. What, he’s still hot, even with a by now purple bruise on his face.

“So, here’s the thing,” Nico finally breaks the silence. “You’re cute, I’m cute, and I believed you when you said you’re not ashamed of yourself.”

Levi doesn’t answer, partly because he can feel how warm his face has gotten from Nico calling him cute.

“But I meant it when I said I don’t need the drama,” he continues, something about the way he speaks hinting that there’s more he’s not saying. “So it’s up to you. Do you actually feel ready?”

Once again, Levi doesn’t answer. Instead, he moves from the spot he was glued to and comes closer to Nico, who’s still sitting on the bed. He slowly but resolutely raises a hand to grab the nape of Nico’s neck, sliding his fingers in his hair and gently tugging on it to make him bend his head back.

“Are you willing to teach me, then?” he whispers, like it’s a secret.

Nico smiles up at him and grabs his hips, squeezing them. “Whatever you want.”

Levi recognizes the lustful look in his eyes and lets himself believe in it. In an act of sudden bravery, he reaches down with his free hand and takes hold of Nico’s wrist, guiding it down his own hip and back, until he feels Nico’s fingers curving around the shape of his ass.

“So, here’s the thing,” he mocks Nico’s words from earlier. “I want you.”

Nico squeezes his hands harder, pulling Levi closer to him with the movement. He drops his head and leaves a kiss on Levi’s stomach, the warmth seeping through the shirt of his scrubs. Levi tightens the grip on his hair and pulls his head back once again, forcing him to look up.

They stare silently at each other for what feels like an hour, then they both lean in at the same time for a kiss. The air in the room changes immediately, full of desire and heat, and Levi straddles Nico on top of the bed.

The change in position allows Nico to slide his hands up and under Levi’s shirt, pushing against his shoulder blades to pull him closer. Levi slides forward and suddenly gasps when his hips fit against Nico’s with a soft sound of rustling clothes. He tentatively thrusts against Nico, just enough to feel every nerve ending in his body light up.

“How do you want to do this?” Nico asks, kissing Levi’s neck.

“I, I don’t-“ Levi stutters, already overwhelmed.

Nico seems to change strategy then, sensing that Levi is having a hard time making up his mind. He caresses from his back to his chest, pressing against the flat part between his pecs. Levi leans against the pressure, closing his eyes for a moment.

Nico keeps sliding his hands down to his stomach, over his belly button, fingers finally hooking over the elastic pants of Levi’s scrubs. Levi opens his eyes again when he feels him stop, wondering why.

“Can I?” Nico asks, with an unsure expression on his face.

Levi then realizes that there is no need to be as anxious as he is, because Nico is not going to pressure him into doing anything he doesn’t want. And besides, he’s not the blushing virgin he’s acting as right now.

Without warning, he pushes against Nico’s shoulders so that he’s lying flat on the bed, then stands up and takes off his shirt, then starts undoing his own pants. He sees Nico quickly doing the same, and then they’re looking at each other in just their underwear.

He shushes him before Nico has the chance to comment on his bright pink briefs.

“Shut up, it’s laundry day,” he mutters while he manoeuvres them around so that he’s lying on his back and Nico is kneeling at the foot of the bed.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Nico asks, and Levi blushes furiously.

He nods and spreads his legs enough for Nico to sit between them. He reaches out to brush his fingers against Levi’s ribs, making goosebumps appear all over his skin. He spreads his hand and strokes over his stomach, moving down towards his underwear.

“Wait,” Levi stops him suddenly. “Kiss me first.”

Nico smiles at him and moves back up to comply, pressing a soft kiss against Levi’s lips. They both sigh into it, opening up to deepen it. Their tongues brush against each other and Levi can feel the familiar tug in his belly get stronger.

While they’re still kissing, Nico gently puts his hand low on Levi’s belly, pressing the heel over Levi’s dick. Levi startles at the sudden touch, but immediately relaxes when Nico keeps moving and starts massaging him.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, moving his hips up for more.

Nico doesn’t waste any time in rolling the elastic band down, revealing the dark patch of curls and finally, finally his dick. Levi almost moans at the feeling of being freed from the tight material, and definitely does when Nico grabs him at the base and squeezes gently.

He marvels at the sight of Nico’s big hand wrapped around him, something so different from what he’s seen before. Then Nico drags his dry fist up the shaft and he stops thinking altogether.

“You too,” he manages to say, gesturing to Nico’s plain black underwear.

After having made quick work of his own clothes, Nico sits back between Levi’s legs, but this time he crawls even closer, so that when he leans down to kiss Levi, their dicks brush together.

Levi pushes up against it, and without thinking about it he reaches out to steady them so that they’ll slide together. His brain short circuits for a second when he realizes he’s touching another man’s dick for the first time, but then Nico moans and pushes up into his touch, so he figures it can’t be that bad.

His hand is too small to fully wrap around them both, so Nico nudges his fingers between Levi’s and takes over for him, wanking the both of them with studied and sure movements.

It’s weird as much as it is amazing, the feeling of Nico’s strong legs pressing against the back of his own thighs, the sight of biceps and abs and pecs leaning over him, the hot, hard and urgent press of their two dicks sliding together.

“This might – ah – be over much faster than anticipated,” Nico grunts after a few minutes of heavy breaths and low moans.

“What? Why?” asks Levi, thinking he’s done something wrong, but Nico lets out a strained laugh.

“You just look really hot like this,” is the simple answer, but it makes Levi’s heart beat faster and the tugging in his belly stronger.

He spreads his legs more to allow Nico to get even closer, then he hooks one of them over his hip. The change in angle makes stars appear behind his eyelids, and he can’t hold back a series of “ah, ah, ah” sounds that are timed up with Nico’s strokes.

Half of him never wants this moment and these feelings to end, but the other half reminds him that he’s been awake and running around for almost 30 hours.

He untangles his fingers from the sheets at his sides and slides them up Nico’s ribs similarly to how he had done before, brushing them over his nipples. Nico gives an erratic thrust at that, so Levi does it again, and again, and again.

“Fuck-“ Nico moans and comes without warning all over Levi’s stomach.

The hot liquid against his sweaty skin is the sensation that does it for him, and Levi follows suit, mouth wide open in a silent moan. Nico strokes both of them through it, then collapses half on the bed and half on top of Levi.

They stay quiet for a couple of minutes, eyes closed and breathing hard. When they’ve calmed down enough, Levi turns his head to the side and notices that Nico is already looking at him.

“That was good,” he says, not really a question.

Nico smiles and nods, his face smushed into the pillow. He reaches up behind Levi’s head to grab some tissues to clean them up with, then throws them directly into the trash can on the other side of the room. Levi observes the whole thing with a sated expression, stretching all his limbs out and yawning.

“It’s three in the morning and I need a nap,” Nico yawns as well.

The thought of going to sleep without having clarified what all this meant makes the little anxious bubble in Levi’s chest swell up a bit, but Nico catches on immediately and pats him on the chest reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, we can keep arguing about who’s more dramatic when we wake up,” he jokes.

Levi hits him in the face with a pillow and then kisses him until they fall asleep, head over his heart and limbs all tangled up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you did, let me know in the comments and maybe leave kudos!  
> If you would like to talk to me about this fic, or yell at me, or just say hi, you can find me [here](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
